Lieutenant Utley
Lieutenant Utley was an officer of the Royal Navy under the command of Governor Woodes Rogers and Captain Berringer. He was one of the most trusted officers under their command. Biography Background Utley was one of the hundreds of redcoats that mutinied after they were ordered to return home to England. Like his superior Captain Berringer, he wanted revenge for their defeat at the hands of the pirates and Maroons at their island. Season Four Utley fetches Eleanor Guthrie from the vaults beneath the fort after the pirate invasion is turned back. His among the escort of Woodes Rogers as he surveys the town after the defeat of the pirates in the bay. He is present when Berringer removes De Groot's ear as revenge for the mutilations of the dead redcoats on the Maroon Island. Utley is left behind at the fort while Woodes Rogers draws out Edward Teach and the Revenge ''from their position blockading the bay. He was to command Eleanor's escort of soldiers to Philadelphia aboard the ''Gloucestershire, ''but Berringer believes the soldiers more needed in Nassau and forbids them from leaving. When Eleanor realizes that Captain Berringer's actions are inviting a large scale pirate attack, she tells Mrs. Hudson to get Utley to get as many soldiers and provisions into the fort and to specifically get certain people in the fort, chief among them Max. Utley succeeds in most of his tasks, however he informs Eleanor that he was unable to retrieve Max, despite sending two of his best men to get her. He appears to be the highest ranking redcoat left after the demise of Berringer. Utley is then present when Eleanor proposes a deal to Captain Flint and Long John Silver they trade the cache of ''Urca ''gems in exchange for the fort. He then escorts Flint away from the tunnel. Utley is the one who realizes that Rogers captured Teach's ship, the ''Revenge. He assures everyone that it is indeed Rogers, for the ship is flying signals from their most recent codebook. He gives the orders to fire warning shots at the governor's ship, but appeared to be uneasy with the situation. He is then left in command of the fort when Eleanor goes to retrieve the cache as per the deal. Utley watches the Spanish fleet move in and tells the inhabitants of the fort that the governor is leading them. After the barrage of cannon fire is over and the invasion force has landed, he, along with Mr. Soames and Frasier make their way into Nassau town to find the governor. He then witnesses Governor Rogers strike Soames after hearing that they allowed Eleanor to leave. He and Rogers then leave on horseback in an attempt to find Eleanor before she harmed. However, they only find her dead body at the burning Barlow estate, he looks on in sadness while Rogers holds the body of his dead wife. Utley continues to serve as Rogers' second in command as the highest ranking officer remaining. When Billy Bones surrenders himself, Utley guards him after he is brought to the Governor's Mansion. Utley travels with Rogers aboard the Eurydice. ''He is present on deck when Rogers executes the members of the rescue party that was sent to retrieve Madi from captivity. The ship then travels to Skeleton Island. Utley also witnesses Long John Silver come aboard and explain that Flint absconded with the cache that was to be exchanged for Madi's release, but he sent men to kill Flint and retrieve the cache of gems. Utley advises Governor Rogers that they should strike at the pirates sooner rather than later, as the heavy fog provides good cover. He then aids in swimming over a cask of pitch that is used to set the stern of the ''Walrus ''on fire. He then makes it to one of the ''Eurydice's ''longboats to shoot down the pirates swimming for shore. Utley is in the same longboat as Rogers, who tells him that when they land to give instruction to his men that Flint is needed alive to find the cache. Utley then asks about the other pirates and Rogers responds that no one else is to be left alive. However they are forced to return by the arrival of Jack Rackham aboard the ''Lion. They then sail the Eurydice ''out to open water where Utley stands with his governor and First Mate Molin at the helm of the ship. He participates in the ensuing fight between the crews of the ''Eurydice ''and the ''Lion, his fate is not shown. But as he is not shown with survivors, he is assumed killed in the final battle. Quotes Gallery Burrell Berringer Utley.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Status unknown Category:Royal Navy members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Eurydice Crew